Russia Is the moon
by kimihime97
Summary: Russia's feeling sad and Ukraine happens upon him. Hating to see her little brother upset, she sings him a song to let him know just how special he is. Family fic, nothing more.


Russia is the Moon

**Aww, family fic for Russia. Ah, in here i used the name Irina for Ukraine, since she has a bunch of possible names and Irina was one i was able to remember XD****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, if i did...well, it'd be rated MA for a different reason XD.

The world meeting had finally reached it's end. The nations all stood up, some stretching out their stiff muscles, others making conversation among each other. Well, all but Ivan, other wise known as Russia, that is. He sat quietly, watching the other nations interact with one another. Alfred and Arthur, America and England, were arguing lightly about something, but Ivan suspected it was nothing more than a lover's spat as usual. Francis, France, was chattering away with Antonio (Spain) and The Prussian by the name of Gilbert-...Wait, when had Gilbert come into the room? Ivan frowned a bit in thought before dismissing it all together; Prussia did whatever he wanted, when he wanted, after all. The Nordics had already taken their leave, Lithuania and Poland not too long after, followed by the Baltics as well.

Ivan turned his amethyst eyes towards China, tempted to try and converse with him, but then decided against it. Yao, China, was in a very animated conversation with Kiku (Japan). Ivan frowned a bit, deciding not to interrupt. He didn't need another reason for China to dislike him, after all.

There were always the Italian brothers, but both were currently by Germany who, truthfully, intimidated Ivan more than just a little. He sighed softly, glancing around. Greece was sound asleep, Turkey watching him in an almost creepy fashion, and Austria was currently involved in what seemed to be a small argument with Hungary. Another Lover's spat, Ivan assumed. All of the other Asian nations had left so Ivan knew Kiku and Yao would follow soon after; there would be no conversation with Yao, after all.

Ivan's eyes finally fell on Matthew, the Canadian nation most of the others never seemed to really notice. He gave a hopeful smile. _Perhaps Canada will speak to me, da?_

He stood slowly and made his way over to the blonde nation, setting a hand on the other's shoulder. "Hello, Canada."

"Ah!" Matthew jerked, wide eyed behind his glasses as he looked over his shoulder. "H-hi R-R-Russia..."

Ivan's smile grew. "Since we are both sitting along I thought we could talk together, _da_?"

"O-oh, w-well uhm..." Matthew gulped, glancing around. "I...I was actually going to go over and talk to Al!"

As quick as ever, Matthew sprinted to Alfred and Arthur, tugging on Alfred's shirt until the American looked at him. Ivan frowned, not needing to hear what was being said to know. Matthew was telling Alfred how "scary" Ivan was, how he had been terrified when Ivan had come up to him.

Judging by the slightly protective look on Alfred's face, Ivan knew he was right. He turned away quickly, sighing as the other nations all tensed when his eyes roamed over them. Yao did not tense, though he refused to meet Ivan's eye as well. Ivan understood well enough; Yao shouldn't be associated with Russia, the monster of a nation anyhow.

With the atmosphere now thick with tension, Ivan finally left the room. He walked down the hall of the world summit slowly, eyes glued to the ground as he did so. He felt more than sad; he felt devastated. All he wanted was to befriend the other nations, was that so wrong? He wanted friend, nothing more. but with his past the others found it hard to be such things with him.

Was his past his fault, though? He only did what his nation's ruler told him to do, he had no control over anything like that. The other nations should know that, they should understand. The nations themselves had no control over what the rulers did, they only followed orders. Why was Ivan the only exception?

He finally made it to his hotel room, thankful that he would be flying back home in the morning. He closed his door behind him, leaning back against it and running a hand through his light hair. "I'm sleepy..."

He trudged across the room to sit on the bed, pulling his flask of vodka from his jacket. He took a long drink, sighing again as he wiped his lips. "Why can't I make friends like America can?...I'm not that bad..."

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Ivan looked up, eyes locking on the door. He hesitated. "Hello...?"

"Little brother!" The voice was cheerful from the other side. "It's me, can I come in?"

Ivan glanced away from the door. "_Da_, come in."

The door opened, Ivan's older sister walking in with a soft smile. She closed the door, her dark blue eyes meeting her brothers. "I knew I'd find you here."

Ivan waved slowly, taking another drink of his vodka. "Is Natalia with you too?"

"No, little sister is with Lithuania and Poland," Irina replied softly. "I went to find you in the conference room but China said you had left already. You normally don't leave so early!"

Ivan shrugged slowly. "_Da_...I didn't want to stay there this time."

Irina's smile fell as she took in her brother's crest fallen appearance. She stepped closer and tilted her head to the side. "_Vanya_, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Ivan replied with a small smile. "I'm fine."

"_Vanya_, don't lie to me," Irina murmured softly, reaching out to run a gentle hand through her little brother's hair. "Your eyes are sad, why?"

Ivan would have argued, but with Irina it was useless. She knew him too well, more than he liked at times. He shrugged slowly, going to take another drink of vodka.

"Give me that," Irina snatched the flask, setting it on the floor and staring at her brother sternly. "What's the matter? Talk to me, _Vanya_..."

Ivan frowned. "...I want friends, sister..."

Irina blinked a little bit. "Friends...?"

"But no one wants to be friends," Ivan continued quietly with the smallest of smiles. "No one likes me...I'm a monster, _da_?"

"Don't say that," Irina frowned, gripping Ivan by the chin and making him look at her. "Why do you continue to say such things?"

"It's true," Ivan pulled free with a small frown and looking away. "Monster...scary...that's all I am...no one wants to be friends with me, sister...I'll be alone."

Irina watched her little brother's eyes begin to glisten with tears, her heart aching. It had been a long time since Ivan had cried in front of her, a few decades at the most. She sighed, standing and walking over to close the curtains. Behind her, she could hear Ivan start to sniffle, and she quickly walked back over to pull her brother into a hug. As if on cue, Ivan broke down into sobs, clinging to his sister's shirt for dear life. "I-I...I'm a m-mon...monster..."

"Shh," Irina cooed, running her fingers through Ivan's hair. She racked her brain for something to do that would ease her brother's sobs. Finally, something came to mind. She hesitated, resting her chin atop Ivan's head as she, quietly, began to sing to him.

"Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark," She gently kissed the top of his head. "Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms..."

The sound of his sister's voice stilled him for a second, slowly looking up as his sister continued. "Darkness, darkness everywhere...do you feel alone? The subtle grace of gravity the heavy weight of stone." She lifted Ivan's chin with a smile on her lips. "You don't see what you posses, a beauty calm and clear. It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier. All the light that you poses is skewed by lakes and seas..." Irina gently wiped a tear from her brother's cheek. "The shattered surface, so imperfect...it's all that you believe."

Ivan sniffled, leaning into his sister's touch as he tried to hold back more sobs. "I-Irina..."

"I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact," Irina sang gently, lying down with her brother in her arms. "So precise and so pristine...a perfect pane of glass. I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky. You will see your beauty every moment that you rise..."

Ivan let out one more sniffle, blinking slowly at his sister. "Irina..."

"Sleep, _Vanya_," Irina whispered gently, tucking some of the boy's hair behind his ear. "I'll stay here."

Ivan clung to his sister, nodding slowly as he closed his eyes. Irina smiled as she pulled her little brother closer to herself, kissing his forehead before sighing softly. "_Vany_a, wish you never thought the way you do...such potential..."

She closed her eyes as well, listening as her brother's breathing softened and slowed, eventually lulling her into her own slumber as well.

**So? What do you think? My first time actually doing a Russia fic, but hey! I wanted to. The song Ukraine sings to Russia is called "You are the moon" by The Hush sound. Review?**


End file.
